What they don't know Can hurt them
by sam-me
Summary: A stranger comes to Roswell with some news that will change everything...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who knows the truth?

She felt better than she had in weeks, she couldn't quite recall why she felt so bad but she knew it was because of something she had done.

Soon she was awoken from her peaceful sleep and the reality of her life hit her. She suddenly remembered,She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her body and all that was left was an empty shell of Liz Parker. Liz parker A+ student with no heart, no soul and no Max Evans.  
She couldn't bare to even look at him anymore, the pain in his eyes was just more than she could handle. She had caused that pain and she could never forgive herself for that. She didn't regret doing what she had done,it was the only thing she could do, but she just wished there was some way to have done it without shattering their lives.  
Her heart was broken two weeks ago when she realised that love was not the most important thing and that it couldn't conquer everything. Her whole world fell apart the day she broke Max Evans heart and there was no way that anyone could ever put it back together again.

Thankfully she had two of the greatest friends in the whole world that she shared the truth with. No one else knew and that is the way it had to stay. Maria had freaked when she 1st found out but she accepted that Liz was telling the truth instantly, Alex on the other hand wasn't so easy to convince. Although after a while he realised that there was no way the rumours were true and if he believed in aliens why shouldn't he believe in time travel too? They were the best friends she could ever ask for. She didn't know how she would manage to stay sane without them in her life. Maria could make her laugh when she wanted to cry and Alex could make her feel safe when it felt like the whole world was out to get her.

She didn't know how she'd surviced these two weeks without Max. It was almost bareable before, them being apart but understanding he still loved her. Now that she'd ripped his heart out the lack of hope was just crippling.

Maria hated the way people talked about her, gossip spreading around school like wildfire of Liz Parkers' wild sexual adventures. She didn't listen, didn't even really care.  
She knew the truth and besides words didn't hurt her. It was just Max that could hurt her, those eyes that had been her everything were closed to her now. She could still feel him, their connection lingering in the back of her mind. It was like a gift and a punishment. She didn't know how she could carry on anymore.

Things seemed to be changing too fast. She couldn't deny that the way Tess touched Max didn't make her want to vomit. She couldn't hide the stab of pain when she saw him laugh at something she'd said. Maybe what future Max wanted all along was for her to go insane? Maybe she could run away and have herself committed somewhere to ride out the pain this was causing?

"Liz babe shift starts in half an hour." Maria mumbled from her bed on the floor. She's taken it upon herself to become her official watch person. Making sure she didn't fall apart, or just lose herself in all this mess. Maria had been (not so subtly) reminding her that she did have a life outside of Max land, and she still had friends who needed her. Liz had avoided pointing out that because of her their friendship group had dwindled away to half it's size. Isabelle and Tess were obviously team Max now and Michael,  
who knew what was going on with Michael, but he wasn't hanging out with Maria anymore at lunch. She felt bad. Alex had been struggling to split his time between Isabelle and his friends. Michael and Maria were strained and she...well she had just been sucked into a black whole and couldn't find her way out.

"Ok I've got a plan, if the pod squad come in I will serve them ok? That way you don't have to speak to any of them. If anyone asks I'll just say we switched sections k?"  
She nodded in agreement but didn't really care. Sometimes she liked just being close to him. She sat behind him in the library last week, he didn't know she was there. She just sat there and just...felt him.  
"Liz?" Liz looked out from under her duvet and peered at her friend. "I think maybe, soon it might get better.I can see sometimes that it hurts you so much you don't even want to breathe. I can see how the idea of him being with Tess is like a knife being stabbed in your chest. It will get better, it has too, because I don't know how anyone could go on living that way."

*Ok guys I know the story is maybe not going into as much detail as it should at the moment but that is because I've been thinking about the plot for quite a while and I really want you to get to the good bits, also I have a feeling that this story is going to be quite long but to say time I may just finish it on a cliff hanger skip a few years and the do a sequel. All feedback is welcome, as I would love to know what you all think of my 1st complete fanfic*

*I stumbled accross this story recently and realised not only did I publish it in a poor state but it didn't have a lot of the content it needed, hence I've done some editing and decided on a report- enjoy!* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This can't be good

"This cant be good!" Maria mumbled as she paced quickly around the now empty crashdown. God Michael annoyed her so much ,he doesn't speak to her for three days

then suddenly out of the blue she gets a call for him saying they all need to meet up at the crashdown for a "Czech" meeting.

"Maria if you don't sit down you are gonna make yourself dizzy" Liz commented "And you are gonna annoy the hell out of me!" Alex muttered. Maria shot him a angry look " well excuse me for caring, but I know for a fact that whenever we all get together to discuss something it is always something bad! And we all know that the only odd thing that has happened recently was Liz sleeping with Kyle!"

Maria's last statement made Liz begin to panic, Maria resumed her pacing around the crash while Liz decided to become very quiet,

" Maria now look what you have done, You've got the wheels in Liz's head turning!" Alex turned to look at Liz

"Don't worry there is no way they could know" Liz nodded and seemed to relax a little and Maria completed her final lap of the diner before taking her seat next to Liz.

"Alex is right, they wouldn't know. If they did Max would have been here by now to find out the truth." She gave her best friends hand a squeeze before tensing slightly.

They watched as the four Czechs approached and then entered the crash. Isabelle gave Liz the same cold look she had been giving her for the past two weeks. Liz barely

noticed anymore and when she did notice she didn't care. She knew why Isabelle hated her, in her eyes she deserved to be hated. Maria was the first to ask

the question all three humans were wondering, "what the hell is this all about?"

Michael looked at Max only to discover that he was staring at a very tired looking Liz. She was tired, exhausted in fact. She'd barely slept in weeks.

Assuming that no one else was going to answer he started " well you see we needed to find out something." He looked nervously at Max for some support

but saw only an empty shell of his best friend.

"We've all been having these dreams, they've all been pretty much the same but different" "Huh?" was heard in chorus from all three Humans. Isabelle decided it was time to take charge "Look we just need to know if you have had any weird dreams recently, dreams where a guy comes and tells you something about us" "You mean you guys had those too? I just thought it was because I ate too much pizza before bed or something, I mean It's not every night you get some guy come tell you to protect the queen and make sure her heart is not broken" Alex stated, shocked. "You had that dream too? Oh my god that is just like the one I had except I was just told to watch over the queen." Maria spoke in her usual hysterical manner.

Everyone turned to Liz to hear about encounters with the strange dream man, "He just told me that he was here to protect the queen and when she was ready he would reveal himself, what about all you guys what did he say to you?" Liz asked confused. This time Max spoke "He said great sacrifices had been made and that the queens true purpose will soon be revealed, and that I had too help restore the queens heart" He looked up at Tess when he said this last statement, Liz had to fight back the pain. She hated this, this was as close to a conversation they'd all had in weeks and it was yet another drama. "He said some crap about trusting my heart and all the truth shall be revealed to me" Michael continued. He still felt uneasy around Tess and notices that half the people in the room now felt the same way by the looks she was getting. "I guess it's my turn to talk now then! Isabelle interrupted Michael's thoughts," He told me to accept the queen for who she was otherwise we could all be in great danger." Everyone looked at Isabelle as she said her last statement. Silence filled the room for a minute before Maria spoke" what about Tess?" "Well she didn't get a dream but that makes since they were all about her" Michael realised that he wasn't the only one unsure about Max's last statement. Maybe it wasn't about her at all.

Alex had looked unconvinced and Maria just scowled at Tess. Nobody trusted her, that much was clear. He wasn't going to let this go...

He waited while the others left, knowing there wouldn't be another oportunity anytime soon to discuss this. Maria was really pissed at him lately and he'd been trying to lay low. He wasn't convinced by the whole Liz Kyle situation and didn't fancy being caught up in the whole thing when it blew up in everyone's faces.

He dragged his mind back to the present problem, maybe that would give them all a few answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Did I remember it wrong?

He wasn't going to give up on this, he hadn't listened to his feelings before and the only place that got him was in trouble. He decided if Max was just going

to sit back and let a dream dictate his life he was going to have to take had lost all his sense recently over the whole Kyle Liz thig, he had to be an idiot not to realise the situation was all a bit convenient.

He stayed behind to help Liz and Maria clear up from the busy day of customers, something that Maria had raised at eyebrow at. Sometimes that woman drove him crazy! He didn't notice how quiet Liz had become during the meeting but now he knew something was wrong. Looking at her it was obvious the past few weeks had taken their toll. She looked exhausted, and if it was possible even thinner than before.

Maria watched her odd boyfriend stare at her best considered that he might have actually lost his mind. She knew he wanted something and she wasn't prepared to wait all night for him to say what it prayed it wasn't something that would upset Liz before speaking up.

"What's wrong Micheal, coz you've been acting weirdly ever since the others of your species left"

"It's just it seems weird I didn't say anything about it earlier because I didn't want Max to freak at me but when you asked why Tess didn't get a dream I remembered something and I just wanted to check with you guys before I said anything to Max"

Maria was shocked Michael hardly ever consulted her on anything Czech, she realised this must be began to settle in the bottom of her stomach. Were they really in danger? Were they going to have to leave? She didn't want to lose him.

"So I guess the guy in your dream kept saying the real queen will soon be found too" Liz asked knowing instantly why he didn't want to say anything earlier. Maria frowned, how was it that Liz understood this but she didn't? "Yeah, so he told you that as well?" Michael asked quickly

"He said the same to me as well, but I didn't bring it up coz you guys didn't say anything. I just

figured I remembered wrong."

Liz had returned to her quiet state again as she cleaned to tabletops around the large diner. She couldn't even think about Tess not being the real queen. That

would mean everything was for nothing. She had been through hell because of Tess and if she wasn't

the real queen then that would mean that future max was wrong and she had given up her soul mate for nothing.

After Michael was satisfied he wasn't remembering things wrong he left, leaving Liz and Maria alone in the café

"hey Chica I know what your thinking and you should stop it right now, just think if she isn't the real queen then you and max can go back to how things were before gerbil girl even came" Liz laughed at her friends comment; her hopeful ideas that for the 1st time in weeks appeared in her mind were quickly replaced by more pain as she realised the reality of what the future may hold

"I don't think I can do it again Maria, if she's not the queen it means there is another queen out there"

"And that would mean you have to go through it all again, I'm so sorry babe, I wish I could fix all this for you"

Everything hit Liz at once and tears began to form in her eyes "I just miss him so much!" The two girls sat on the cold floor of the crashdown; rain had begun to fall outside.

Across the street a man watched, he knew if they didn't figure out the truth it will be too late.

He may just have to intervene with a few more dreams...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: We better start at the beginning

When Maria had suggested they escaped Roswell for a while Liz jumped at the chance. Maria has said they'd needed time to think and she was right.

They both needed time away and even if they were only an hours drive from Roswell it seemed like they were in a completely different country. They'd spent the day just shopping and having fun like any other you had passed them in the street you would think they were completely care free, it was just things weren't that simple.

The dreams hadn't stopped , every night they seemed to get longer, clearer even. The man who at first seemed old now appeared no more than 21,the more she spoke to him the safer she felt around him. Maria hadn't mentioned and more dreams which made her wonder why? If Maria hadn't been

having more dreams then maybe it was her she wanted to talk to, and only her. She would have to check with Alex and Kyle before freaking out too much.

They arrived back in Roswell only to be greeted by the pod squad with serious looks on their faces. Maria knew something was wrong because even Kyle was there, Max wouldn't be willing to even be in the same room as Kyle unless this was important. Liz quickly looked around the empty café and realised that there was someone there that shouldn't be. That person was someone who she knew only from her dreams.

"Liz, Maria this is Jason" Alex introduced the man too his best friends. "The guy from our dreams!" Maria interrupted Alex's introduction, Kyle laughed at Maria's choice of words only to receive a smack round the head from Isabelle who was getting really annoyed at his stupid comments.

"I believe we have already met" He said with a smile, he watched Liz carefully, realising that she wouldn't be able to handle this situation if it was not approached carefully.

"So I guess its time for the truth then huh?" The truth, Liz wondered of the truth even existed anymore. There had been so many lies, so many things that haven't been said. "It's time for the truth," Liz said quietly, nobody in the room missed it though; everyone heard the pain behind those few words.

The truth was what she'd been desperately hoping for for weeks, she thought it was something she would ever know again. She had commited herself to a lifetime of hiding the truth and now this stranger was asking for it.

He didn't know where to start; if he didn't explain things properly then they may have a lot of problems to deal with that they don't need. But he had to be careful. He couldn't overload them with information, which would change the lives of everyone in the room.

"Well I'm really not sure where to start"

"How about at the beginning" Michael stated, he was obviously annoyed by how long it was all taking. Liz smiled slightly, he was never one for waiting.

"How about I tell you all why I'm here, I was sent from Antar, to right a wrong and to protect the queen" He turned to look at Tess "you've know all along that something didn't feel right between you and Max right? You've always know deep down you weren't supposed to be the queen"

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"So you're saying Nasado lied to us all?" Max said with confusion. "Well you are the king Max and Tess was the queen on Antar but only for the smallest amount of time. You see when the real queen lost her life everyone was distraught, the whole planet went into mourning, King Zan pretty much gave up on ruling his people. Rath and Vilondra weren't any use either, there was chaos. A queen was need to carry the planet through these hard times. You were the queens sister, the people accepted you and so you were crowned queen, there was no marriage between you an Max though, he loved you like a

sister. He looked at Liz pointedly as he said these last few words. He decided that he might as well finish this small part of the story tonight so continued.

Liz's mind swirled with information. This was really what she'd been dreading. Tess wasn't the queen, all the pain was for nothing and now there would have to be a search, a new queen would be found and she'd go through this all over again. Her head began to throb, she couldn't handle this right now.

"It was decided that when you were all sent here you would be told Tess was the queen, they couldn't risk a repeat of what happened last time."

"So if I'm not the real queen then who is? I mean she is here on earth isn't she?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Time for the truth

This was not good; Liz had passed out in the middle of Jason's explanation. This was not was he was aiming for. He knew he should have prepared her more; She hadn't dealt with this many strong emotions in a long time. He could have kicked himself. He should have explained things to her first…then dropped the bomb on everyone else. Her body was suddenly bombarded with rushes of emotion from everyone sitting in the room, including him; he should have been more prepared. To be honest he was as desperate to tell them as they were to hear the truth. Liz had dealt with too much for far too long, she didn't deserve to face another day of these lies.

Max was ready to knock him out when he told him that he couldn't heal Liz. Jason saw the tension in the young kings' body. He was ready to fight for what was his. He wondered briefly how they had gotten themselves into such a mess. They obviously loved each other, why didn't they spot the signs?

He didn't realise that it would risk everything if he knew the truth. He had to wait until she was ready. "No way let me help her" he shouted as Michael carried her up into her room and placed her gently on her bed

"Max leave her alone, we don't know what's wrong with her, you could hurt her even more" Michael ordered as he practically dragged Max out of her bedroom. He knew there was a reason for Jason wanting her to have space; he just hoped he explained before Max hit him.

"He knows though doesn't he?" Michael and turned and looked at Jason, he didn't know why but he trusted him, he trusted him more than he had ever trusted anyone in his life.

"She's remembering, she couldn't handle all the emotions so her body shut her down, she used to do it a lot when we were young" He quickly realised his mistake but it was too late. "You knew Liz when she was younger? Why didn't she say anything?" Maria asked realising that his answer wasn't going to be a simple one. Surely if he'd known Liz then she would known about it? They'd been friends since they were babies.

"Me, Michael, Liz and Tess are all related," he stated simply. He guessed that answered a few questions for them. He was faced with blank faces of all the teens in the room. "She was my sister when we were on Antar, actually mine Michaels and Tess's." Maria her the word Antar and her mouth fell open. She wished Liz was there to take all this information in because there was no way she would remember it all tomorrow.

"Wait a minute, that would mean that she would be you know …different" This was too much for Alex to take in at once, Maria knew exactly how he felt. "And it would also mean that she was the queen"

There was silence in the room, Jason figured that he better explain what the hell was going on to everyone before Liz woke up, She would know it all anyway soon. "I really don't want to go into this too much without Liz here but Yes she was the queen, When she died we sent her to earth with her royal court until she could be joined by Zan, at the time the only way we knew to recreate her was be making a human pregnant with her, the same with royal court. There were flaw with this. It took a lot of time, also knew that they wouldn't have the powers they had on Antar, but they would be returned when the complete Royal court was reunited. When Zan died technology had greatly improved on our home planet and we placed them in the pods hoping that their at least some of their past memories would remain. We were wrong about that"

"So who's this Royal court then?" Kyle asked uninterested. Jason smiled "there was five of you in total, the queen, the political negotiator, two protectors and an advisor." "You said you …meaning us! No way!" Maria practically screamed Jason laughed, "Kyle Alex and you and Liz are four of the five members of the Royal court and Max's younger brother makes up the does not live here in Roswell."

"Hold on so you are saying that all this destiny crap that we've been messing around with for the past year is total crap!" Alex stared at Max when he said this, He knew that meant that everything she had done for Max was all for nothing "Liz is going to freak when she hears that" "I realised that her life has been ruined by that so called destiny, you have to understand that it was all for your own protection, when I realised what had happened between Liz and Future Max I realised that it had all gone too far and I had to come here tell you the truth."

"What are you all talking about, what's this future max crap?" Isabelle announced loudly. "erm guys I suggest you all sit down, this is defiantly a long story" Maria spoke "Jason should I be telling them this?" she needed his approval.

"It's fine Liz will understand, she knows what's going on through my connection with her" With that Maria began to tell the story her friend had tried so hard to hide for the past month.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lets talk

Liz laughed to stop herself from crying, all the pain really was for nothing. She didn't feel hurt, she didn't feel pain she didn't feel anything. There was so much going on in her head at that moment she didn't have time to feel. She knew Maria was in the other room explaining to everyone the truth about, well about everything. Secrets that had almost torn her apart and Maria was erasing them. She climbed out on her balcony and realised someone had beaten her there. For the first time since she had met Tess she saw her cry. For the first time since they met Tess was someone other than the girl who took the love of her life away.

Tess looked up as she heard Liz climb through the window, she didn't even try to hide the tears, and she knew Liz had already seen them. Liz took a seat on the floor next to her "so I guess this hasn't been the greatest day for you huh?"

Tess laughed that was an understatement "It's just everything he's ever told me was a lie, my whole life was a lie, and I feel so selfish you've given up everything for me and all I've ever been towards you is a bitch" Liz smiled , she understood more than she ever imagined. Her whole life was a lie, even though it wasn't intentional. "Don't worry about it, you did what you thought was right, and I could have been nicer to you." She never wanted Tess there, she was pretty sure Tess knew that.

"I can't believe I have brothers and sisters, I've always wanted a family, it's funny they've been right under my nose this whole time" Tess said "Yeah,I know what you mean" They were sisters now? She wasn't going to be able to get used to that in a hurry.

"Liz can I ask you a question?"Tess looked worried.

"Yeah sure, what else are big sisters for?" wow she was a big sister; It suddenly hit her she had the family she had always wanted. "Can you feel them? I mean.." "Yeah "Liz interrupted" it was like the connection opened as soon as we were all together"

Liz watched as her little sister relaxed slightly "good coz I thought I was going crazy" Both girls laughed, it was amazing how quickly they had become friends. "Come on we better go tell them all you are awake" Tess smiled as her sister took in a deep breath; she looked as if she was preparing to go into battle.

"And that pretty much takes us up to the night we had the meeting about the dreams" Maria let out a deep sigh as she realised that she could stop talking, everyone had been listening patently for the past hour and now she finally had finished no one knew what to say. What did you say to that kind of thing? They'd jumped from one revelation to another.

The door opened and in walked Tess and Liz, Michael smiled as he realised that his family was again reunited, He also felt the connection with his brother and sisters, and everyone he cared about most was in one room.

Max hadn't spoken a word in a long time Michael felt how nervous Liz was as she watched Max and waited for his reaction. He also felt her pain when Max stood up and left the room as soon as she came in. It was about time he was a real brother to Liz, after everything she had done for him he owed her. He stood up and followed Max out of the living room and into the apartment's small kitchen.

Liz looked on in disappointment. She didn't expect him to come running into her arms but she wanted something from Max. A look, a smile, anything would have been better than the rejection she'd just faced.

"Max what the hell are you doing? Anyone would think that you didn't hear everything we were just told!" Michael walked across the room and began pouring himself a cup of coffee. " What is wrong with you!" "I don't know, am I just supposed to forget everything, all the pain she has caused me because suddenly it was all a lie?"

"No you idiot" Max looked at Michael with a look of shock on his face. Michael took a mental image of his face, he had never seen Max look so vulnerable in his life. He'd never seen him so torn. "It was your fault in the first place, she tried to tell you she didn't want anything to do with you, but would you listen noooo, you had to cause both of you so much more pain. Do you really think she wanted to do that to you! Didn't you just hear everything Maria said? It sounded to me like Liz got the raw end of the deal not you"

"I guess so but what am I supposed to do, I can't just tell her I love her and everything will be ok!" Max grabbed a cup and followed Michael's actions and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Max do you honestly think that Liz knows the answer to that either, She's just found out that everything she has believed for her whole life was wrong, and on top of that she's lost you." Max looked up quickly as Michael's worlds drilled into his head

"she hasn't lost me, she never lost me" Max said quietly "Then go tell her that! Coz from what I feel from her right now is killing me, I can't even imagine what it must be like for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Julian's back

She had left pretty much as soon as Michael had left the room, she knew that there was so much to talk about still but she just couldn't handle anything else tonight. Her head was swirling with a million questions. She had an almost desperate need for answers but she knew tonight wasn't the right time. Everyone had a right to ask questions and there wasn't that time tonight. Tomorrow, after they had time to think things through they could discuss things again.

Jason's suggestion that they take a walk provided with her with an escape. She needed air, space, distance from everyone's emotions.

She really didn't know much about her older brother, she was still amazed about how mature he acted, he was only a few years older than her. A million more questions flooded her mind when she thought about him. Where had he been all this time? Where had he grown up? Had he been happy?

She needed to know more about this guy who had appeared from nowhere and changed her life forever. "So where do you call home then?" she asked as they were leaving the crashdown. "Summerton, it's about a day's drive away, it's a lot like here really, small, quiet, empty"

He looked up at the stars, he really didn't expect Liz to be asking this tonight. She already had so much to think about and yet she still wanted to know. "So you came all the way here to tell us the truth? What made you come now?" Liz watched him attentively, he didn't seem angry about having to leave his home to come here, he seemed happy."You remember I said there was another person sent with you, Max's younger brother?" Liz nodded to let him know she knew what he meant. "Well I was supposed to be moving to New Mexico to do some research for my dissertation and I was looking for somewhere to live and I just sort of met him one day when I was getting off the train, just like that. I had always been looking for you guys and had no luck, then he was just there one day."

He paused as he tried to remember everything, he didn't want to leave anything out. " Well anyway he knew he was different but he didn't remember anything so I couldn't really find out where you guys were. All I knew was that when he was born it was here in Roswell" He laughed to himself he had been searching for them his whole life without any luck and then he found them all within a few weeks. "So I guess you just realised who we were as soon as you got here yeah?" Jason nodded "Yeah just like you recognised me the first time you saw me, you might not have known who I was but you knew me" Liz smiled, it still felt so weird to have a brother , two actually and a sister. "So Tess is my sister, that's gonna take some getting used to" "You weren't really that close before, you really didn't know each other until you were about my age" Liz looked at him strangely not really understanding "I will explain it another day, it's too much for us to talk about tonight" what he really meant was that she would probably pass out again if she knew what her life was like, it was too hard for him to talk about it tonight, especially when he didn't really know her that well . They walked for a few minutes in silence until Liz finally asked, "Where is he? Max's brother? Is he here?" Jason smiled, he knew this was gonna cheer up his little sister "Yeah and I believe you guys have already met. His name is Julian" He watched as his sisters eyes got wider and a huge smile appeared on her face "no way! Julian Thomas? I haven't seen Julian since well since I was about 10 ,Maria is so gonna freak when she sees him" Jason smiled, he really didn't know how much they all missed Julian he was their best friend, they were all best friends, Kyle, her, Alex, Maria and Julian, but when he left there group sort of fell apart for a while, Alex Maria and Liz managing to get their friendship back to what it had used to be but Kyle had stepped away from them choosing to hang with his football friends rather than them. They really had missed Him .

Suddenly for a first time in a long time she could see herself being happy in the future, and it was all because of a few dreams.

"Jason?" He looked over to her expectantly when she spoke. "Thank you for finding us, thank you for starting to fix things."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Making things right again

Liz was right Maria did freak so did Kyle and Alex. Julian had been the missing piece in their friendship for so long. She thought it was going to be Maria's turn to pass out when she told her. She was pretty sure Alex didn't believe her until Julian walked into the crash with a huge grin on his face.

Pretty soon it was as if Julian had never left, they were all just as close as before. Kyle and Alex filled him in on everything that had happened since he had left-well more like the cliff notes version while Liz and Maria grabbed some sodas for everyone. Liz was so glad her parents had gone away for the week to visit her family in California; she had no idea how she would have explained this weekend to them.

As good as that part of her life had suddenly become the rest of her life still still hadn't spoken to max since he found out the truth; everyone had gone by the time her and Jason got back from their walk. She didn't really mind though, she was tired, really tired. She didn't know how much more energy she could put into missing Max. If he really didn't want anything to do with her she decided that she would just have to face that.

Everything this weekend seemed unreal she had woken up this morning expecting it all to be a dream, but she was greeted by Julian and Jason as she walked into the crash and realised that this was defiantly happening. She watched Kyle and Julian share a joke, she smiled there was so much he didn't know yet, there lives were a lot different from when he left.

He knew that though, he could see all the pain in Liz eyes; she was not the same girl he used to know. She had given up a lot he could tell. Alex and Maria had changed too; they were obviously not as connected to Kyle as they used to be. Liz seemed to trust and respect him though. The way they behaved around each other showed him they had a different relationship to Alex and Maria. They were friends who shared a lot of past, a lot of heartache and not so much joy. He didn't realise how much he hurt them by leaving; it wasn't his choice though he was just a kid but he realised splitting up the royal court had had more consequences than he had thought. He never realized how much he'd missed these people, people he considered his family. He wondered briefly how he'd even managed to keep away for so long. Now that he was with them he had no intention of leaving ever again.

Jason entered the busy café to be greeted by smiling faces; he knew that everything would be better now. Now they had all been reunited their memories should return, then the real problems will have to be dealt began forming in Isabelle's eyes as she met her younger brother for the first time. Max didn't really know how to react ,this guy was already pissed at him for how he treated Liz and now he was supposed to act as if he was his big brother, he barely knew didn't know how to have a brother, especially one who was a complete stranger. He didn't want Max to take care of him, he didn't even want to be his friend. But he couldn't deny this guy was his brother; he could feel the connection straight away. He came there intending to sort things out with Liz but instead he was thrown in the deep end with yet another member of their E.T. group. He didn't want to deal with this now but he was happy his family was finally back together.

The day went past pretty quick, the introductions passed pretty quickly and soon they had all relaxed around each other. Julian was a great guy. He still didn't really understand how close they all were when they were kids, he could imagine Liz and her friends being any closer than they were but from what he saw today they were like family to each other when they were kids.

Max realised Liz hadn't spoken to him all day and his heart ached. He knew it was his fault, he realised he had been a jerk as soon as he had discovered Liz gone last night. She needed him to be there for her and he wasn't but tonight he was going to make up for that. She was so strong he tried his hardest not to cry when he apologised for what he had done. But he still couldn't explain how sorry he really was. He managed to break down some of the barriers between himself and Liz but he knew the only way they could move on was to make a connection. At first she wouldn't look at him. He'd missed that most when they'd been apart. Her eyes could tell him everything she needed from him and for so long she'd shut that away from him. She'd been protecting herself, he knew that. More importantly she was protecting their friends. He couldn't believe he let her go through that and not even realized. He promised himself that he'd never let his own pain cloud his judgment again.

With one intense kiss their experiences of the last six months was revealed. Everything from the point the Czechs found out about their "destiny". Liz could feel all the emotions zipping through Max at that very moment, her skin reacted to his every touch she could imagine how they could ever think this was wrong.

Max knew he couldn't fix everything by just connecting to her and decided to end the connection between them. His body immediately felt the loss of Liz's soul; he was never ever going to let her go again. She smiled at him with all the love she had, she loved him so much, she had missed him so much, everything was going to be good again now. She couldn't deal with Max leaving again now even if it was just to go home. Instinctively Max held her tighter in her arms. They didn't speak, there was time for that later for now they just needed to be together, heal each other. That's where they remained for the rest of the night until they were rudely woken by Liz's alarm next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Remembering the past1

Michael didn't really know what to think, his life had been completely turned upside down during the last week and as if that wasn't enough he had started having dreams, remembering what happened when he was someone else, memories from a lifetime thing he did know was that he had to speak to Liz and he had to speak to her now, he climbed the fire escape and stepped through her open window into her room. It was weird last week he wouldn't dream about visiting Liz to talk but during the last week they had gotten really close; He had spent most evenings talking to her on her 'd both embraced the idea that they were brother and sister, as if they had been waiting to find each other forever.

Tess on the other hand hadn't really spoken to him or Liz in the past week; she had spent most of her time with Jason. That hadn't really made sense before but after the dream he just had it was a lot clearer. "Hey Michael" Liz smiled as her brother climbed through her window "I guess you are here to talk about the dreams?" "Yeah you had the dreams too?" He asked with a slightly confused look on his face. "Uh huh" Liz nodded. She switched from foot to foot unable to stand still, she knew he would come; she just wasn't prepared for what she was going to say to him. He thought for a second, maybe Tess was having these dreams as well? Or her version of the dreams, he wondered briefly if maybe he should find time to talk about it sometime.

"I know it wasn't exactly the best dream I have ever had, I just needed to check with you, in case it wasn't right, you know?" Again Liz nodded, she did know. She'd been questioning her memories, because they couldn't be right. Things didn't happen like that in life, so much bad stuff shouldn't happen to one family.

"So how do you want to do this? You want me to go first? Or do you want to start?" Michael smiled his sister always had to have a plan for everything. "How about we both start"For the next hour that sat recalling their dreams from the night before. They knew that there was no way what they remembered last night was everything from their past. It was like watching a film in three parts, they knew after their dreams that there was more too come they just weren't sure what it was going to be.

(What they remembered) Lana walked out of the door of their large house, Rath, Ava and their parents were standing on the lawn saying goodbye. Lana hugged her little sister quickly, She never wanted to go to society training and her parents hadn't made her, but when they found that that Vilondra was going to be taking part in this years lessons they had enrolled Ava instantly. Lana cried as she watched her younger sister drive away down the long winding street. Rath hugged his sister tightly; it wasn't fair Pey ,their older brother, had left only a few weeks ago to join the kings defence.

He was worried about his Sister, they had discovered her power to sense other people's feelings when they were younger ,now she was 14 she only just had a hang of it. He knew right now she was feeling his youngest sisters pain of having to leave their home and the hope his parents felt for their child. He wasn't sure if she could handle all this intense emotion at once. He found himself constantly worrying about his sister recently. Her powers seemed to be having a real impact on her, she was become more and more withdrawn from society, unable to filter out everyones daily emotions every time she left the house.

Two months later their lives changed completely. Their parents had told them to hide as soon as there was a loud knock at the door, they had known they were coming they just had no idea it would be so soon. Lana had begun to shake with the fear she was feeling from her parents. What was most terrifying was that she could feel the emotions of the others, the ones at the door, she knew nothing would be the same ever again.

Kivars men had been plotting to capture them for a while now. Rath, ever the big brother, protected his sister as they huddled in the closet. They watched as they murdered their parents in cold blood. They were helpless, and alone. Lana nearly cried out at the pain she was receiving from her parents. Rath covered her mouth quickly. He couldn't let them know they were needed to keep her was going to be all he had.

They knew they would be back; they had left after searching the rooms for them. Lana had barely been able to move but Rath knew they had to leave. He had almost carried her out into the night, a small bag of the most precious things for both of them hanging from each of his shoulders. They left their home, their parents, their whole life as they disappeared into the night.

One year later Lana had managed to reach her dream; she finally owned her own business, even if it was just a restaurant. She knew 16 was young to own a business but she really wanted to prove that she could do something useful with her life. When they had first disappeared neither her nor Rath knew what to do. Rath felt guilty for making them leave the way they did but they knew it was the right decision. More of Kivars men had come looking for them, they had rumours about rewards being offered to find them.

She knew they needed to start again and she had done it, she now owned and managed the best restauranton leaving their home they had to hide for a while, but now it didn't matter any more Kivar had been defeated.

Rath had joined the kings protection unit soon after the attack on their parents. He visited Lana at least once a month, she loved when he came. He would tell her all about his adventures, he had finally made it into the elite kings guards .He now actually watched over the king. She couldn't wait too show him the restaurant, he didn't know about it yet, she hadn't wanted to fail, but it hadn't failed. It was great and she knew she wouldn't let him down now.

Lana got too meet so many people doing her job, and tonight she had been informed that some advisors to the king would be coming for a meal. After being yelled at for 10 minutes by the pretty blond, the younger girl who was with her began too. Lana had had enough; no one talks to her staff like that! "Ladies I apologise for the mix up with your meal but after dealing with your demands all night I do not believe it is fair for you to treat my staff like you are. And if you do not like that you can leave!" Lana really didn't want to deal with this now. She couldn't believe she's used the "If you don't like it then leave" Phrase. She wouldn't do it usually but she knew the women were just intentionally trying to make a scene. Something about teacher the younger girl how to get people to respect her. Whatever it was about she wasn't having it. She already had had to deal with one waitress in tears because of them.

She walked away from the table quickly and tried to calm down the staff that were now cursing at the two women at the table. She turned around to look back at them only to be greeted by the shocked face of her brother. She ran and hugged him tightly, he wasn't supposed to be there for hours! He laughed at his sister. The man who was with him smiled and left his side to join the two blond women at the table. Liz couldn't help but notice this and cringed when she realised that these women could be her brother friends, she hoped he could pick better friends that that.

Rath was ecstatic when he realised the restaurant he was now standing in was owned by his sister." I can't believe it, this is great and you even have royal customers" he said motioning to the man that just accompanied him into the restaurant. Liz again looked at the dark haired man that had walked in with her brother. He was now dealing with the very angry blond. "That's Zan and his sister Vilandra and one of her advisors" Liz went pail as she realised that she had basically yelled at the princess of Antar. Zan laughed at his sister as she ranted about how rude the manager of the restaurant was too her. Zan knew that his sister was rude to people in restaurants and Ava always tried to keep up when they went out. She had just never been yelled at by anyone before.

Rath practically dragged his sister over to the table to meet Zan and was shocked when she saw how beautiful his eyes were. All her attention was swallowed up by those eyes. She missed ost of what was being discussed. Vilandra had apologised soon after. Ava looked up to say how sorry she was as well only to be interrupted by gasps from Lana and was then that she recognised her and tears formed in her eyes. Sometimes life has a way of stepping in to fix the mistakes of the past. Liz guessed this was one of those times.

Soon they had explained what had happened after their parents had passed and Ava ,Zan and Vilandra sat listening in awe. Ava had just assumed that they had been killed along with her parents; she never even considered that she would ever see them again. Pey had freaked when he saw them, he knew that Ava was safe at the palace having made a close friendship with vilandra but he had no idea that Lana and Rath were still alive. He greeted them happily having received the message that they were alive and well on his way to see family was finally back together again.

Liz looked at Michael one they were finished piecing the memories together. "I guess that explains Tess's lack of enthusiasm about being related to us...she didn't really know us." "Liz, forget about Tess. We need to talk about our parents." He could see she was avoiding it, but they just didn't have time for that, this needed to be discussed. "They died, you felt them die...how did you even get past that?" She needed to explain to him but couldn't find the exact words, she tried to find some way to explain. "I had you, i felt safe in knowing you were still with me. What they went through...what I felt. I don't think I ever really got over that but I remember feeling their desperation that we would be ok, that we would survive and somehow knowing that we managed that, that we fulfilled their dying wish, it made things better I guess. " She closed her eyes as she once again recalled the pain. "But it wasn't just me Michael. You were there, and you saved us. You saved me. How do you get over something like that?" "I wanted to kill Khivar. Once I knew you were safe that was all that mattered. That's why I joined the protection guard. I really hoped one day I would be able to kill him. Later, after the pain had become more bareable, once I started to feel again, it became more a need to survive, just to spite him, because I knew he really wanted us dead. I wasn't going to let that happen, let him win."


End file.
